Child Of Prophecy
by Dessi Marie
Summary: There is another prophecy connected to Voldemort's downfall. Hermione isn't who she thinks she is and who will win the Final Battle?
1. Chapter 1

A highly irritated Hermione Granger slammed the door on Number 12 Grimmauld Place and stomped down the steps.

"Hermione, wait."

Hermione turned to face the apologetic form of one Harry Potter.

"What? I just need some space and everyone acts as if I have just told you I was fucking the Dark Lord!"

Harry held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry for reacting badly but after what just happened we are all worried about your safety."

Hermione's eyes glistened with tears as she was once again reminded of the Death Eater attack on her family that had killed her parents and if not for the Order showing up when they did, she would have been raped and killed.

"Harry, my parents are dead! I just need some time and space," Hermione said as she fought back her tears.

"I know you do Hermione. But we don't want anything more to happen to you," Harry said sympathetically as he held his arms open to her.

Sobbing, Hermione rushed forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head, her curls tickling his neck. She turned her face into the crook of his neck. Her whole body shook with the force of her sobs. Letting his hand drop to her back, he began to rub small soothing circles on her back while whispering that it would be alright.

After a while she started quieting down and her sobs turned to hiccups. Sniffling she pulled back and looked up at Harry.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," Hermione whispered.

Harry sighed, "Alright. But you have to look out for yourself and don't do anything that would put you in harm's way. You are the closest person to a sister that I have. I don't want to lose you."

"I'll take care of myself, don't you worry. Tell the others not to worry. If you don't see me before summer is over, you'll see me on the train or at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and let her pull back. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She gave him a small smile and she turned and started to walk away. Harry watched her until she passed through the wards that surrounded Number 12. Sighing, he turned around and headed back inside to wait for the fallout that Hermione's leaving would bring.

Hermione knew she passed the wards when she felt the magic pass over her. Turning, she gave Number 12 Grimmauld Place one final glance. Sighing, she turned away from the dilapidated sight and prepared to apparate when a pale hand shot out and covered her mouth. An arm snaked around her waist and with surprising strength the arm pulled her into a hard, masculine body. She struggled.

"Be still Miss Granger!" hissed a silky voice in her ear.

She struggled harder when she recognized the voice that belonged to one Professor Severus Snape.

"Stop! Miss Granger I do not wish to harm you but you need to stop struggling!"

Hermione quit struggling as she heard the urgent tone in his voice.

"Go along with what I do and say, we are being watched and I am glamoured. My name will be Rus. Understood?"

When she nodded he let go of her and spun her around to face him.

"Surprised to see me?" Severus asked in a slightly louder voice while pulling Hermione into a hug. At first she didn't do anything until he squeezed her in warning.

"Yes Rus, I am surprised to see you," Hermione copied him and wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled away and held his arm out, clearly expecting her to take it. "Walk with me."

She took his arm and they started to walk away from Number 12's wards. After a while his arm tightened on hers and he pulled her to a stop.

"Let's go," he whispered and as a jet of green light streaked towards them, they disappeared. The light going through where Hermione had been standing.

They arrived in a quaint looking sitting room and Severus removed his glamour. She rounded on him.

"What the HELL is going on?!?"

Instead of answering her he grabbed her arm and guided her to his study. There were two armchairs by the fireplace and he moved her in front of one.

"Sit," he said imperiously. When she didn't he added, "Please?"

She sat down and folded her arms.

"I'm sitting, so tell me what is going on!"

"Miss Granger, you have been targeted because of your role in the Final Battle."

"Because I'm Harry's friend? I know I have been targeted. You don't become friends with Harry without knowing that doing so puts you high on the Dark Lord's 'to kill' list." Hermione retorted.

"It's more than that," Severus said while pulling his wand out of his pocket and unlocking a drawer. Reaching in it he pulled out a small bowl. "I trust you know what this is?"

"It's a pensieve, used for storing memories so someone can view them," was Hermione's text book response.

Severus smirked, "Five points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger. This pensieve holds the reason the Death Eaters have been told to kill you."

Placing the pensieve on the desk, he sat down in the chair opposite of her and motioned for her to go view the contents of the pensieve.

She got up and went over to the desk. She hesitated before she stuck her finger in the swirling silver liquid. She fell into the memory. When she pulled out she was even more confused than when she was before she viewed the memory.

"Okay, what was that?" Hermione asked, going back to the chair she had vacated earlier.

"Miss Granger, what you saw was Sybil Trelawney's first prophecy. You know of the prophecy she had about Tom Riddle's downfall. This one is of your role in orchestrating the event. Now I know you don't set much store in Sybil but these prophecies have been confirmed by other Seers."

"But it said nothing about me! It was about the last Prince's daughter. How can that relate to me? The Prince line is an old pureblood one! I am muggleborn."

"No, you are not."

"Yes I am, my mother and father are muggles! Therefore, I am a muggleborn."

"Your mother may be a muggle, but your father is not," Severus said calmly.

"NO! My father is John Granger! He is a muggle!" Hermione said angrily.

"John Granger is not your biological father. I am."

"Rubbish!"

Severus stood up and grabbed her arm. He pulled her out of her chair and took her out of the study. Taking her up a flight of stairs he pulled her into the first room. The room was bare except for a tapestry on the wall. He pushed her gently towards it and when she was in front of it he pulled a cord and the tapestry moved to one side revealing a family tree. At the top of it read 'THE HOUSE OF PRINCE'. It seems all purebloods kept a tapestry covered family tree. Severus pointed at something.

"Here." Severus said shortly.

Where he pointed was his name. He let his finger run down the line that connected him to his only offspring.

'HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER'.

Hermione gasped. She knew that this was a magical family tree that updated itself when someone was born that had Prince blood. Even if the person had a minute amount of Prince blood they would be put on the tree. Hermione felt her world sway before she fainted. Severus caught her before her body hit the floor and took her to one of the guest rooms. He placed her gently on the bed and after he took her shoes and socks off he pulled the cover over her. He brushed her hair off of her face and gazed down on her upturned face. He'd let her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione woke slowly she realized it was morning. Looking around her, she panicked. She didn't know where she was. She tried to remember the events of the day before and clenched her eyes against the pain of remembering that her parents had been tortured then murdered. She remembered the Order blasting their way into her one story three bedroom house and taking the few Death Eaters into custody. Then she remembered Molly treating her cuts and bruises and her subsequent leaving of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry's pleading that she not go and… Snape! She was at Professor Snape's house. She remembered the Prophecy. The tapestry room and her name under Professor Snape's.

Someone clearing their throat brought her out of her musings. "I trust you had a good night's sleep." Severus said amicably.

Hermione nodded then frowned, "Tell me what the Prophecy means."

Severus took a deep breath then let it out slowly, "Very well, but first we will get some breakfast. After we eat we will discuss the Prophecy and then there will be someone you need to meet. The armoire will provide you with some clean clothes. You can leave your dirty clothes in the hamper by the armoire or in the one in the bathroom. Get dressed and meet me in the dining room. It is just across the hall from the study and the door will be open. Also, I must insist that your curious nature be held in tight reigns so do not wander. If you want, I will give you a tour of the house later."

That being said he turned around and left the room to let Hermione get dressed. He went to the dining room.

Hermione looked at the spot where he had stood for a moment before getting up and heading for the armoire. She slowly opened the door to it and gasped at the amount of clothes she saw. He wasn't kidding when he said there would be clothes provided for her. Looking through the clothes she noticed that some of the clothes were actually hers the others seemed new. She decided to ask him about it later.

Grabbing a pair of her jeans and a burgundy short sleeve shirt, she went into the bathroom to relieve herself and freshen up.

Upon exiting the bathroom she noticed her wand floating above the bed. Smiling, she grabbed it on the way out. She walked past the room that held the tapestry and down the stairs, immediately finding the dining room. She stood transfixed as she watched the man who she thought had no tender feelings _patiently_ retelling an elf what he wanted served for breakfast and from the looks of it he had been at this for a while now.

Yes, Hermione was still all for house-elf rights but after a talk with one of the house-elves of Hogwarts she backed off. They loved doing what they did. Dobby was the exception. The elf Severus was talking to disappeared and she walked in the room and sat across from Severus at the small table.

"You said we were going to talk about the Prophecy?"

"We will talk about the Prophecy but I said that we would talk about it after we eat."

Hermione nodded and cleared her throat. They sat in awkward silence for several minutes before the elf popped back in along with several trays of food. Severus motioned for her to help herself to what she wanted then frowned when she put very little on her plate.

"You need to eat more." It was a statement.

"I'm not very hungry."

Severus decided to back down. He knew she was going through a lot and her proverbial plate was about to overflow.

They ate in silence, Hermione finishing before him but still pushing a bit of egg around her plate.

Severus cleared his throat and wiped his mouth and with out summoning the elf reappeared and then disappeared with the dishes and leftover food. Severus opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the elf once again reappearing this time with a note in his hand.

"Was told to give Master this." the elf said bowing low.

Severus took the note and read it. Nodding his head he turned and thanked the elf which disappeared.

"What would you want to know?"

"Everything." Hermione said in a soft voice.

"How about I start with a story?" Severus asked.

"Okay." Hermione said, twisting a bit of the hem of her shirt between her fingers.

"The Prince line was believed to have ended with Eileen Prince, a pureblooded witch, but what no one knew was that Eileen had and affair with Tobias Snape, a muggle, and she had me. While I was growing up I knew that Eileen was my mother but no one else except my grandparents.

To everyone else I was an orphan - who had magical blood - who was taken in by Eileen and was raised to believe that she was my true mother. It helped that I looked almost exactly like my father. After all what would the other purebloods think about one of their own cavorting with the impure, the scum known as muggles, and having a bastard child come from the illicit affair? With the story of my being an orphan, Eileen became a saint. That would later be torn to shreds after it comes about that I was indeed the halfblooded bastard of Eileen and Tobias. But throughout my years at Hogwarts I was Eileen's orphan.

I did a horrible thing and said some horrible things to someone who considered me a friend; in fact, she was the only one who considered me a friend. I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I went to the Dark Lord and offered my service to him. After a horrible raid on a muggle town I went to a muggle bar and proceeded to get drunk. I met your mother there. She had already had a few when she slid onto the stool next to me and ordered another while asking me what my name was. One thing happened then the next, when I woke up I was in a room above the bar and she was next to me. I knew then that I did something that shouldn't have ever happened. I slept with a married woman.

When she woke up she was hysterical and it took me a while to get her to calm down. I thought of modifying her memories but thought better of it; she needed to remember that night. And remember it she did when she found out she was pregnant with you. I can tell you one thing, when John Granger found out I found out how good his right hook was. I deserved it and was thankful that a broken nose was all I got. After a while we all sat down and I told them about the wizarding world because there was a major chance that the child that Emma was carrying could be magical.

Surprisingly they took it all in stride. Even went as far as asking about everything from brooms that fly to our modes of transportation as we don't travel the same way. Afterwards, John joked that maybe it was a good thing that Emma and I had an affair. After all it would only take something magical to gift them with a child. I agreed to back out of their lives and only step in when something magical would happen. I am pretty sure that you don't remember me there helping you with your accidental magic but I was. I was there less often as you learned fast how to control it around other muggles. Eventually, I stopped coming over as you had a great hold on your surprisingly strong magic.

When you were about six years old I realized that I could take a position at Hogwarts and be your teacher. I was hoping you would be sorted into Slytherin as that was the position I had been given but when you were sorted into Gryffindor, well, I was a bit disappointed. But I was happy, not only did you turn out to be the way I hoped you'd be - smart, caring, loyal, compassionate, brave, all in all a wonderful child - but I knew that you would be a delight to teach. Your thirst for knowledge had always reminded me of, well me when I was your age. You could not go in the library with out seeing me there with a stack of books around me.

I learned that even though you were sorted into Gryffindor you had Slytherin tendencies. Or need I remind you of your second year where you stole ingredients for the polyjuice potion which you cooked up in the girls lavatory? Yes, I knew what you were doing and where your secret hideout for brewing that potion was. I was going to step in when you messed it up but I was impressed with your skill and aptitude for potions. Your only mistake was to add that cat hair. I wished I could gather you up and tell you how proud I was that you had successfully brewed a high level potion without a Master of the art there to help you with the entire process. But I couldn't for if I did the results of the wrong people finding out would be disastrous. I am ashamed of my actions towards you and how they have hurt you. You constantly surprised me every year with your knowledge." Severus sighed, "Do you have any questions so far?"

Hermione looked thoughtful before she shook her head in the negative.

"Okay, now how much of the Prophecy does not make sense to you?"

"Pretty much all of it. I get the part of a child being born but what of the rest. Am I the child's mother? If so who is the father, do I know him? He is obviously a werewolf with the part about the man cursed to run on four paws and howls when the moon is full."

Severus held up his hand. "Brilliant. I knew you would have questions but this is just brilliant."

Hermione smiled a bit and was about to say something, presumably to ask another question, but Severus again held up his hand. When he was sure she wouldn't launch into another questioning monologue he reached into his robes to pull out a rolled up parchment. He sat it down in front of him on the table and unrolled it. What was written on the parchment wasn't long and she looked at him in curiosity.

"I have taken the liberty of writing the Prophecy down so you can study it better." Severus said as he slid the parchment towards her.

She picked it up and read the words she had heard in the pensieve yesterday.

_A child born of love_

_Shall give the power to destroy the dark lord_

_Born to the daughter of the last Prince_

_An old pureblood line for sure_

_But replenished by new blood._

_A child fathered by a cursed man_

_Who runs on four paws_

_And howls when the moon is full_

_When the moon is full_

_The two shall become one_

_And a child conceived._

_A child born of love_

_Shall give the power to destroy the dark lord._

"You are correct in assuming the child will be yours. And that the father is a werewolf. You don't necessarily know him but you will. And before you ask I am very certain that you are the daughter that was mentioned. From talking to him, I can say that he is your mate or rather you are his mate."

"When will this happen?" Hermione asked with trepidation.

"Soon."

"And how do you know?"

Severus sighed, "You are aware that when a werewolf finds it's mate and his mate recognizes that she is his mate, they have to bond at the next full moon or both wi-"

"Will slowly die, yes I am aware of that. That essay you set back in third year kinda made sure of that. Wait, you knew of this then?"

"Sadly, yes. I knew but I also knew you would think me crazy if I were to tell you all of this then. You have matured and I know you would be able to understand this and look at the situation with a level head." He stopped as she held up a finger.

"One other question. How would a child be conceived when the moon is full. I mean, I'm not exactly into bestiality."

"It wouldn't be mentioned in any book but when a werewolf bonds to a mate that isn't a werewolf the transformation is put on hold until the bond is consummated."

"Oh."

They sat in silence once more as she absorbed all that he had told her. She was startled out of her thoughts when the elf popped back in.

"Yous a visitor Master Snape."

"Okay, send him in."

"Of courses Master!"

"Hermione, I ask that you not overreact. And that you remain calm. Do not freak out when he walks in. I trust you to be mature and remain in your seat as what you think about him is not what is true."

"Why? Why would I overreact?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused. Her brows furrowed as she pondered why Severus could possibly think she would overreact to his visitor. And why Severus was being cryptic.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Hermione's attention to the doorway in which stood the figure of one Fenrir Greyback.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I had no idea how I was supposed to start this story. I have a few chapters completed towards the middle and end but the beginning is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. And this might be the longest chapter. :/ I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and all of you that favorited either the story or me as an author and all of you that have added alerts to notify you when either I have a new story posted or a new chapter of this story. I thank those of you who have patiently waited and those in the background who just read my story. Some feedback on my chapter would be nice and I hope you stick around. I don't know when the next chapter will be out so please just be patient? :D


End file.
